Because of the Train
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title may change as the story progresses. It all started on the train and the green-haired duo began to grow closer. Rated for future chapters.


_**Hello everyone, I'm here with another new story. I haven't forgotten my other stories, I'll be working on them as well, but this is something that sort of came to me while I was alone one day and I talked to my friends and after giving it some thought, we agreed that it'll be fun to post. No character bashing in this one…at least…none that I can think of, but this is rated for reasons, and characters might seem a tad OOC here and there throughout the story and…I should start before I lose my readers. Enjoy the first chapter. Also this takes place before they move into the dorms and…I don't know if I'll have them move into dorms.**_

Izuku Midoriya groaned as he sat down and leaned back on the train and closed his eyes. Feeling the train begin to move, he inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Damn…just a short hour and I'll be home and I can put this day behi-"

"Midoriya," he heard a familiar voice croak and he looked up to see his classmate Tsuyu Asui standing above him, staring at him in confusion, "_Kero._ What are you doing here?"

"I…I'm going home, Asui, what are you doing here?"

"Tsu and I'm going home too," Tsuyu sat down next to Izuku and sat back, "I didn't know you rode this train,"

"Uh…y-yeah, I didn't know you took this train either, Asu-" Tsuyu croaked and looked at him as his eyes widened and sweat ran down his face, "I-I mean Tsu," Tsuyu hummed and nodded as she leaned back again, "But uh…I…if you insist that I call y-you Tsu…I think it'll only be fair if you call me Izuku…o-or Izu if you want," Tsuyu hummed again and took a deep breath as the air between the two of them grew still.

Time slowly passed by and Izuku looked up and saw Tsuyu's eyes were still closed. Lightly nudging her, the frog girl opened her eyes and looked up in confusion, "I…I'm sorry, Tsu, but uh…when…when is your stop? I wouldn't want you to miss it and-"

"I have some time, Izu," Tsuyu stretched and looked up, "I was just resting my eyes." She looked at the One for All user and got ready to speak when the train came to a sudden halt, causing her to fall forward and land on top of Izuku.

The two stared at each other in silence with wide eyes when they heard the voice of the conductor speak, "We apologize for any inconvenience, passengers, but we are facing some minor technical difficulties and we will be moving momentarily." The two heroes in-training quickly sat up and looked around to see other passengers looking at them, smiling and laughing as they shook their heads.

"_Kero,_" Izuku looked at Tsuyu in confusion and Tsuyu inhaled slowly, "I'm sorry about that, Izu, it was an accident and-"

"N-no…it…it's fine, Tsu…it wasn't anyone's fault that this happened…it was an accident and I should be the one apologizing. I should've straightened myself up quicker and caught you before that happened and-"

"Izuku…you're rambling again,"

"Yeah kid, stop rambling and put your arm around your girlfriend!" they heard a passenger call out and their eyes widened, "Don't act shy now, kids! You've been talking to one another without a care in the world and you two obviously know each other so well!"

Izuku began shaking as Tsuyu looked at him with a concerning look crossing her face as she saw green lightning began forming around his body. Without thinking, Tsuyu grabbed his hand and the lightning slowly faded, "I think I should hold onto your hand for the rest of the train ride. _Kero_," Izuku looked at her in confusion, "You were going to activate your Quirk, Izu," Izuku's eyes widened before he hung his head, "Just hold my hand until we get off the train, okay?"

"Uh…y-yeah, thanks, Tsu," Tsuyu nodded, "I uh…you uh…when is your stop? I need to know when I need to-"

"Let's not worry about that, Izuku. We're going to be here for a while, so let's keep calm and ignore everyone around us for the time being." Izuku nodded before feeling Tsuyu's head resting on his shoulder, causing him to look at her with wide eyes, "_Kero._ Sorry, but today's training course was intense. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit,"

"O…kay, that's…okay," he wiggled his hand free before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she hummed in confusion, "Uh…just so…my arm doesn't fall asleep and you won't feel uncomfortable…do uh…do you want me to move it?"

"No…it's fine, Izuku," Tsuyu moaned and scooted closer to him and her breathing evened out.

Izuku slightly smiled as he rubbed Tsuyu's back before he looked up and saw the other passengers looking at the two, slightly chuckling and he swallowed hard, "Uh…we uh…we're just classmates and-"

"And that's how my wife and I first started out," a passenger snickered, "Don't worry, kid, you don't have to explain anything to anyone here," the passengers looked away from the heroes in-training as the train began moving again.

Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and his eyes widened as he felt his face begin to heat up before he looked away with a nervous look crossing his face, "Holy crap…this uh…this is going to be a long train ride," he swallowed hard and shook his head.

_**Okay…this chapter is just to get things going. Things will be picking up soon…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
